Selective catalytic reduction (SCR) systems are sometimes employed with compression-ignition engines to reduce nitrogen oxides in the exhaust stream. SCR systems require the use of a reductant, such as anhydrous ammonia, aqueous ammonia, or urea in the exhaust stream. In some systems, diesel fuel is chemically reformulated to create ammonia. In this regard, when the reductant is not derived from the main fuel of the engine, a separate tank is employed to store the reductant prior to injection of the reductant into the exhaust system.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.